Read My Mind
by ShakesDarkLady
Summary: Casey has something to say to her favorite detective... but will she be able to?


Title: Read My Mind

Author: ShakesDarkLady (LenaKissesBinx)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Dick Wolf does. Lucky man!

Pairing: Casey/Olivia

Note: This story was inspired by another redhead, other than our beloved Casey. The song is "Read My Mind," written by Keith Thomas, Melissa Coleman, and Todd Moore, and performed by Reba McEntire.

_A penny for my thoughts, you say_

_You want to know what I could be thinking_

_But as I speak the music starts to play_

_And the words just somehow slip away_

"What's running through that head of yours, counselor?" you ask me as you lead me out onto the crowded dance floor.

I want to tell you so badly but I am so afraid that you don't feel the same. But I'll never know the truth unless I ask. And my fear of never knowing is far greater than my fear of rejection. I open my mouth but the music cuts in, and all my bravery vanishes.

_Read my mind_

_It will tell you that I love you_

_And you're all I've ever wanted in a woman (man)_

_You'd see how I feel_

_What my head won't let my heart reveal_

_If only you could read my mind_

My words may fail me, but you seem to understand, easily smoothing out the awkwardness of the hanging question by twirling me away from you and then pulling me back into your strong embrace. Right here is my favorite place to be, another thing I have never admitted to you, out of fear of rejection and fear of being vulnerable.

You are so emotionally strong. Only once have I seen you open up and allow yourself to be vulnerable. And it was when you asked me to plead out the young woman who acted out her rage against her alcoholic mother. You only show your weakness when it comes to your past, and even then, it is rare to see. I have never seen you really show your heart to another, never seen you love. But I know you are capable, even though sometimes I think you don't believe you can.

_One look from you_

_And look at me_

_I'm trembling like a little girl_

_I tell myself, if I can just believe_

_Any day now, you'll fall in love with me_

You look into my eyes and I feel so exposed. I feel as though you can see right through to my soul. And secretly, I wish you really could. Because I know you would see all the love that I have for you. You would know that I dream of you each night and daydream about you while I am supposed to be writing briefs, summations, and closing arguments. You would understand how much I treasure our time together, and how I long for more with every fiber of my being.

And I must be doing something right. Because you are here with me now. You must feel something for me. And if I keep doing it right, perhaps you will one day feel the same, that you will love me with all the passion I have seen burning in your eyes.

I can only hope.

_Tell me if you feel_

_The same way I do_

_And tell me_

_That I'm not mistakenly taken_

_With you_

I have been hurt before and I know you have been too. I see it every time someone mentions her name. That sadness welling up in your eyes, the way your mouth turns down.

I want to be the one who makes you smile. The one you live for. The one you come home to. I want to be the one who holds you when a case hits too close to home, and you cry those tears you would never let anyone see. If only you would let me.

_You're all I ever wanted in a woman (man)_

_You see, all I need is everything you are to me_

All my life I have dreamed of meeting someone like you. Beautiful, intelligent, passionate, loving, tender, intense, devoted… and so much more. And I cannot image living the rest of my life without having all of it. Without have you there with me.

_If you could somehow read my mind_

_You could see what I can't seem to say_

_If only you could, if you would_

_Read my mind_

The song comes to an end and your eyes haven't left mine. You lean in close, brushing your lips to me ear. The proximity sends shivers shooting though every inch of my body. "I love you too, Casey."


End file.
